The subject matter herein relates generally to a nut element installation tool and method for installing a nut plate assembly.
Nut plate assemblies are used on structures to threadably attach components to the structures, such as removable fasteners. The nut plate assemblies use nut plates as retaining systems for nut elements. The nut plates are installed in a structure when the structure is open and the components may be attached after the structure is closed when access to the nut is limited. One particular application for such nut plate assemblies is on aircraft structures, such as flaps for aircraft. For example, in a ground support equipment application, a removable fastener is attached to the aircraft structure for lifting equipment to remove the aircraft structure from a crate and attach the structure to the aircraft. The removable fastener may then be removed from the nut element.
However, nut plate assemblies are not without disadvantages. For instance, the nut element may fall out of the nut plate or fail, such as by striping the threads on the nut element, requiring replacement of the nut element in the nut plate. However, access to the nut plate may be restricted. For example, the structure may be a closed structure only having inspection or vent holes to access the interior of the structure. It is difficult or impossible for an installer to reach the interior of the nut plate to install a new nut element by hand. Replacement of such nut elements typically involves removing large portions of the structure to access the nut plate, which is time consuming, requires much rework, and may damage portions of the structure.
A need remains for a nut element installation tool and method for a nut plate assembly.